the Pokeworld of the future part 1
by TDS
Summary: in the future of the pokemon world pokemon take on human-like forms, and the decendent of ash starts his own pokemon journey (please help me come up with a better title) read+review this is my 4rth fic i'm not that good yet tell me what needs improving
1. The Journey Begins

the Pokeworld of the future (part 1)  
  
Rating: R  
  
Plot: in the pokemon world of the future pokemon have adapted human like features and even have had pokemon/human children also a young pokemon trainer named after his ancestor Ash is heading out on to get his first pokemon  
  
reason for rating: let's just say the pokemon world is a fucked up place...   
  
Author's Note: if i put in a smiley or sweatdrop it will be in script temporarally.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. nor do i want to  
  
****************  
  
"..." -talking  
'...' -thinking  
~...~ _telepathic communication  
::...:: -action within speech  
[AN:...] -an author's note  
  
this will be the same info every chapter so remember it  
  
*****************  
  
One morning in the... Usually quite town called Pallet town a young boy named Ash was getting ready to recieve his first pokemon, but this was neither the Ash nor the Pokemon world you may know.   
  
Eventually the pokemon evolved into anthromorphic beings and sometimes even had part human children (actually nearly all pokemon are part human 100% pokemon blood is rare)  
  
Ash is the decendant of the Ash you may know... he looks like his ancestor with the same name (he's wearing the outfit ash did when he went to hoenn if you don't know or remember what that looked like think his normal clothes instead)  
  
The Gym Leaders and elite four [AN: actually elite five in this] are all named after months and seasons and are all half pokemon...  
  
[AN: i will put the list in the next chapter]  
  
The Pokemon League now requires trainers to start at 12 so they'll be safer... the pokemon world IS dangerous VERY DANGEROUS... they can also know have 9 pokemon  
  
Well, anyway, back to the story.Where were we oh yes. Ash was eating breakfast in a hurry because he didn't want to be late to pick up his first pokemon.  
  
Ash was nearly finished eating his breakfast, but food wasn't his main concern. His dream, to become a pokemon master, was closer than usual, because today he would pickup his first pokemon exactly at 9:00am, and it was currently... 10:00am!!!!! "Thankyouforbreakfastmom.i'mgoingtogetmyfirstpokemonbye!!" Ash said quickly as he was dashing towards the door "but... ash you forgot your... ::sigh:: there's no stopping that boy when he gets determined" said his mother who looks like the ash that you know's mom except with reddish-brown hair instead of just brown   
  
Ash was obviously in a hurry and ran half the way to Proffessor Oak's lab [AN: The proffesor's last name is no longer oak but it's dedicated to Samuel Oak] he wasn't going to stop and smell the flowers today at least he wouldn't untill he heard "Hiyah Ash! Whatcha doing?" Ash recognised it as his friend pudgey's voice  
  
Pudgey was 80% pidgey and 20% human he was called pudgey because when he was little he was a pudgey pidgey and even though he wasn't any longer the name had stuck. He looked like pidgey's normally do in this day and age he was short with a pidgey like head, his body was covered in so many feathers he didn't need clothes (most birds didn't) but he wore shorts made of feathers anyway and had raptor (as in bird-of-prey-raptor) like claws.  
  
"Oh, hi pudgey. I was just on my way to the lab to pick up my first pokemon..." ash replied to his long-time poke-friend "Cool! well i'm going to Viridian forest, next time you see me i'll let you catch me..." pudgey called as he flew off into the distance. "Bye, Pudgey!!!" Ash responded and they were on their way to their seperate destinations.  
  
[AN: the proffesor is based on a character called Watari from a manga i never read and definately do not own called Yami No Matsuei and putting him in was my friend's idea for his description i copy+pasted "He has wavt blonde hair, a wee bit curly pulled into a messy loos ponytail at his shoulders. He has a small set of glasses pearched on his nose and a cheerfull smile." there now i don't have to tell you again]  
  
When Ash arrived at the pokemon lab he was relieved that the trainers picking up their first pokemon had not yet left completely. He dashed inside quickly in hopes that there were still pokemon left. "Ash-kuuun! Your hear," He hugs Ash around the shoulders. "What can I do for you?? Cookies?" He shows him a plate of cookies which he refuses, knowing Watari`s habit of putting his latest experiment into the food he makes, trying to see the outcome, once a scientist, always a scientist. "Uwaaaah! You people have no respect for science!" He wailed pitifly then ash said "Proffesor Watari! i'm only here to get my pokemon!" which was responded to by "Ehhh? Ohhh, your pokemon! Yes yes yes!" His eyes went stearfull. "We had lots of them......but now their`s only a Pichu...and if your gonna take him....then who am I going to test my new poke-food formula on!?" He cried. Then ash was pulled from behind by someone.  
  
Pichu:whispering- ash please get me out of here right NOW!o_0 he's scaring me!  
  
Pichu looked about ash's age with short blonde hair a yellow shirt, black shorts, large yellow and black ears, a pichu-tail, and yellow and black fur the rest of him looked mostly human but with some pichu features like pink cheeks  
  
"Proffesor Watari, just give me the pokedex and the pokeballs and i'll be on my way with pichu okay?" ash said... after several minutes of arguing ash finally got pichu, his pokedex, his pokeballs, and a platter of cookies and then was sent on his way. When they got to route 1 there was a girl standing in their way.  
  
She had short green hair, light green skin, reddish eyes, a plant green shirt that was nearly skin tight everywhere except near the bottom, similar set up with the pants, and medium sized green bumps along her neck, she also had a kind face and a medium sized leaf going behind her head. all of which were signs of Chikorita blood.  
  
Ash decided it was time to try out his his pokedex  
----------------------------------------  
species: 100% Chikorita  
  
most dominent features: Chikorita  
  
Chikoritas are plant pokemon... they enjoy the sun even moreso then most. Wild Chikoritas tend to be stubborn and if they want something they will work as long as possible to get what they want. They were the first pokemon to ever be known to be able to love outside their own species and do so. One family once owned by the famous Ash Ketchum is said to have family STILL stalking his decendants  
  
Rarity: Endangered  
  
population thought to be 100%: 0%  
-----------------------------------------  
Ash and Pichu looked at the young plant in awe as it walked over to them with a HUGE smile on it's face. "Hello Ash," it said happily "PLEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE let me come with you..." Ash's jaw dropped an 100% Chikorita was begging to become his there HAD to be a catch " What's the catch?" he asked then Chikorita responded "Two things, one me and two did you even listen to the pokedex entry?" Ash thought and thought until " OH MY GOD!!!!!!! YOU'RE ONE OF THOSE GOD-DAMN STALKERS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Ash yelled surprised  
  
Chikorita: ^_^ YEP!!! I have a good view of your bedroom from my hilltop. Advice don't leave your blinds open when your changing... ^_^ ::tries to hug ash tightly but misses::  
  
Pichu had been laughing his ass off since ash realized that Chikorita was a stalker and now when Chikorita hits the floor with a loud thump sound he can barely breath. "But Ash you have to capture me even if it's just because i'm rare and ESPECIALLY if it's because you think i'm cute! if you think i'm cute then capture me and eventually you can marry your favorite, most beautiful, and nicest pokemon!!!" chikorita said from the ground  
  
Chikorita: And remember Pokemon are great at following ALL orders if they want too... ^_^ and I want too... ^_^  
  
"Are you hinting at what I think you're hinting at?" Ash asked "YEP!" Chikorita said extremely cheerfully and Ash replied "Fine then... Chikorita! I ORDER YOU TO LEAVE!!!!!" "NEVER!!!!!" Chikorita cried and threw one of ash's pokeballs at herself which obviously caught Chikorita "Well Ash," Pichu said still in tears and snickering a bit "Atleast you caught a rare pokemon..." then Chikorita came out of the pokeball and hugged ash "let's go everybody," ash said "we have a long adventure ahead of us."  
********************************  
  
end scene: Ash, Chikorita, and Pichu are walking along Route 1 during sunset and Ash says "Oh, Chikorita... Do you want a cookie???" -fade out-  
  
********************************  
  
END Author's Notes:  
  
TDS: so how did you like? i'm not very good so critique is welcome... if you have a better name for this Trilogy (this is chapter 1 of story 1) then tell me and if i like you get it changed to that and you get your name in the story...  
TDS: Oh remember, you read, now review, or i'll send Pudgey to kill you...  
Pudgey: uhhhh..... i don't have a mean bone in my body and i kinda don't like the sight of blood...  
TDS: I SAID i'd send you to kill them, i DIDN'T say that you'd go through with it, did I?  
Pudgey: Well... No, i guess you didn't...  
TDS: see told ya so!!!!!!! 


	2. Pichus and Spearows and Torchics, Oh My!

the Pokeworld of the future (part 1)  
  
Rating: R  
  
sorry for not posting a new chapter, or, now that I am, the gym leader data, but i had comp. trouble...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. nor do i want to, it's been made to look kiddie and if I owned it, I'd be responsible for fixing that, and that's a big reponsibility  
---  
"..." -talking

'...' -thinking

-...- telepathic communication

::...:: -action within speech

(AN:... -an author's note)  
  
this will be the same info every chapter so remember it  
---  
A girl with is standing by the side of the road with a watering pail, she appears to be about ashes age covered with orange down, she has black eyes and three yellow feathers on the top of her head, her arms were covered by yellow down aswell. Her legs were almost chicken like and she was wearing red-dyed jeans, that went down to halfway between her knees and ankles.  
  
"Tor..." she sighed looking dreamily at the small wildflower patch she was watering. "Why can't my parents understand me,... it's not that unusual for a fire-type to like plants nowadays." she said continuing the space off towards the blooming flower patch. "Oh, who am I kidding," she continued "in order for you to like plants, you need to be able to water them, and fire-types like me have trouble with that."  
  
"I should never have fled Hoenn." she said unhappily just before hearing three loud screams in the distance which startled her, causing her to spill water all over herself. "Oww.." she cried as she sank to the floor, steam rising from her body.  
  
Meanwhile, back closer to Pallet Three other youngsters were in a position all to familiar to the original Ash. Running from a flock of Spearows. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" the trio screamed in Unison."Next time Chikorita," Ash started, "don't assume the Homophobic Spearow is staring at me ass!" "How was I supposed to know that they were homophobic!?" Chikorita responded. "Oh, I don't know, perhaps the fact that they were spouting anti-gay propoganda, and burning gay pride flags?" He retorted sarcastically, "Well Excuse me, if I don't notice every tiny, little detail!" she said with what would've sounded like, if you didn't know better, a slight anger.  
  
After rounding a bend, they took their chance to duck into the thick woods that lined the road, they would hide, sitting in there until it was safe. "I can't believe I lost my first battle to a level 2 Spearow..." Ash commented as he sulked, "Cheer Up!" Chikorita chirped, "You always have meeeeee...!" she sighed dreamily scooting closer to her trainer as he groaned. "Chikorita?" "Yes, Ash?" "Next time I tell you to use your tackle attack, I don't mean Glomp me..." "oh..." After that conversation Ash looked up at Pichu, "Oh, and Pichu," "Yeah Ash, about that, I had thought you had seen my PokeDex entry..." "You mean, electracuting yourself is common to Pichus?" "Yes, actually, it is..." Pichu responded tending to a burn wound on his arm.  
  
When the Search party gave up, our three heros left their hiding spot and continued down route 1. Soon they came across the young pokemon girl who fainted herself on accident. She was better now, but was still sitting up against a tree to rest, just-in-case. Then as the group and girl came into clear view of each other something almost magical happened to the young fire-type. As she stared at Chikorita she realized it was love at first sight. She stood up as quickly as she could and said "HI!" directing it towards Chikorita and blushing furiously, the grass-type thought it was directed at Ash, whom she was hugging the arm of. "STAY AWAY FROM MY ASH!!!" She screamed at the fire-type. "I don't want him!" she blurted out quickly.  
  
"Oh..." Chikorita said sounding surprised,"what's your name then?" she said cautiously. The Fire-type responded with an extremely friendly, "I'm Torchic! but you may call me whatever you want.." "Torchic it is then!" Chikorita said in the same cheery tone. "Rowwwww" they all heard in the distance as the flock returned, and THIS time, the group couldn't duck into the woods without them seeing...  
  
to be continued....  
---  
AN: Sorry it took two years but like I said, I had computer trouble, and quite frankly, still do...


End file.
